Forgotten
by StellarMage99
Summary: "I have always felt like I have forgotten something important, but whenever I get close to remembering, it fades away from my mind and I'm back on square one. It shouldn't be important. I mean, what could possibly be so important? That's the thing, I feel it was very important and I find myself wondering about it day by day." Anyone remember that girlfriend Syaoron mentioned?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen.**

**Also, I don't when I'll finish this, this has been sitting around my computer for awhile. I will try to finish it though, I hope you guys enjoy^^**

Forgotten

I have always felt like I have forgotten something important, but whenever I get close to remembering, it fades away from my mind and I'm back on square one. It shouldn't be important. I mean, what could possibly be so important? That's the thing, I feel it was_ very_ important and I find myself wondering about it day by day.

I stare out into the window of my empty classroom thinking about it again. The rain. It was raining like this back then too. Rain that burned like acid in a deserted city. I was outside then. I was waiting and waiting, looking into the horizon as the rain that burned drenched my skin. Two others were there too. A blonde haired man with an eye patch and yellow heated gaze glaring at the man standing a few feet behind me. The man was tall and had crimson eyes and spiky black hair. I didn't know him or the other man that well then, I think. The man's golden eyes were what bothered me the most, I got the feeling his eyes were not always like that. His golden eyes seemed out of place and seemed to churn an unpleasant pit in my stomach. Even though he wasn't glaring at me, it still felt like he was. Like it was my fault he was like that.

Rain. Rain. Rain.

I didn't like rain. It reminded me of what I still couldn't remember. A dark cold city, people in hoods staring at a body that wasn't mine. It wasn't mine. I was sure. It didn't make any sense as the body that wasn't mine fell to the floor and looked at a mirror. The reflection had my face. He was wearing my face. He could see me, I was sure. He knew the face he wore wasn't his, as much as he wanted to deny it. I couldn't help but feel pity.

The rain continued to fall as the boy scampered to the corner of a house, in attempt to get shelter from the rain and cold. The more he stood there silently the more I realized his mind was blank. The boy didn't know a thing. He was just blank. It wasn't right. I tried to call out to him in my mind. I could understand what he was thinking because in a way I was seeing everything through his own eyes. I tried to call out to him, then felt a sharp heavy pain. That's when I realized I still have a body. The boy's body is not my own, I was somewhere else entirely, experiencing the world through his eyes. But if that was so…where was I? A pain in my head spread as I tried to move again. More sharp heavy pain, then I stood still, concentrating on what was around me. I felt it. My body. I tried to open my eyes. Something was missing.

My right one.

I tried again but they wouldn't open. My body was cold. I was somewhere dark. Somewhere suffocating. As I heard a 'swoosh' as I inhaled I realized why I couldn't sense anything.

I was underwater.

"Syaoron," a hand grasped my shoulder. I opened my eyes and stared back at my brother's worried face, as if I wasn't surprised he was there. I must have dozed off, I realized, then looked back at my twin brother. "What's up?" I ask trying to smile. He frowned, then sighed pointing at the exit. "Class ended already. The teacher wanted us to deliver these to the office. I would do it myself but there are a lot. Plus you were taking a nap, and I didn't want you to wake up and panic when you realize everyone is gone, Sleeping Beauty," he said exasperatedly, then gave me a small smile to show he was just teasing but still a look I did not mirror as I returned to looking back outside again one last time at the rain. It had stopped. My brother looked at me curiously. "You were staring at it a lot, while we were in class Nii-san, I didn't know you were fond of rain," he said awkwardly. I frowned then grabbed my school bag. "I'm not."

I looked back at him with a questioning glance. "So…we take these to the office?"

He nods, then hands me the large stack of papers.

_Whoa._

I stare at the stack in arms, unamused, then look at my brother who tries not to laugh at my expression. I look at him with a deadpanned look. He breaks out in laughter. "You seem to be enjoying this." I say unamused. "Sorry. Your face was funny," Syaoran said with a happy expression. I almost smiled. Almost. Instead, however, I held the stack with my left hand, careful not to drop it and with my right pinched my brother's laughing cheek. "My face Syao, _is _your face," I said with a sadistic grin as I pinched his cheek a bit harder. His expression paled a little as he realized I was wearing what he called the 'evil grin'. "Now that your done laughing at _our _face, Syao let's go to the office," I say with a sudden bright smile. My poor brother pales considerably more and grabs his stack wobbling over to me looking slightly terrified.

_Aw._

I bite back a laugh and continue to walk down the hallway with a confident grin. Poor Syaoran. He looks so frightened, it's adorable. As he is holding the papers he looks slightly surprised. I smirk. "They're heavier than they look right?" I say stopping for him to catch up. He jumps. "Y-Yea. I thought they would have been lighter."

_Hm~ Twins do think alike. That's what I thought too._

That's why I had that expression when I picked them up earlier. I look at my brother then grin. He doesn't need to know that.

"If you want I can carry them for you Syao," I offer. "You can go get our stuff. I'll meet you home later." He shakes his head. "No it's fine. Thank you though," he says with a bright smile. I quickly turn around so he doesn't see my expression. Why does he have to be so adorable?

I take a quick glance at his oblivious face. Then turn back to the hallway.

"Whatever princess. Let's hurry then," I say teasingly walking a bit faster.

"Syaoron, you're walking too fast," Syaoran pipes up walking a bit faster to catch up as I slow my steps. Hm. I guess he isn't scared anymore.

_Darn._

I wait, then start walking once we are side by side. I give a quick glance at him.

_He did not get mad about the princess comment. He didn't say anything at all._

He seemed a bit nervous and seemed to shake it off, giving me a,dare-I-think, cute smile. "We are here," he said as his cheeks turned slightly pink. I raised an eyebrow as he entered the office. I wonder what's going on with him. He turns his stack of papers in to Kunogi Himawari. She gives him a smile. "Hi Syaoran, Syaoron, how is your day?" I gave a small nod when she looked over to me. "Fine thanks. Um, Himawari, the teacher told us to drop these off here," Syaoran said ushering to the papers in his hands. Her mouth formed an 'o' and then she glanced up at us. "Wait here," she said moving to the back. We held our stacks and I slumped onto a chair. "'Wait here'," I repeat in a higher pitch. "Nii-san. That's rude," Syaoran says dismissively. "'Nii-san that's rude'," I say in the same pitch, he shoots me a scowl. Aww. I wish he could see his scowl was about as a scary as a pissed off baby puppy. He gives me a disapproving look before sighing and looking back for Kunogi. I sigh. I don't have anything against Kunogi, it's just a little annoying that I have to carry this stack of papers here then have to hold them longer just because she has to check something. I sense someone entering the room.

_Finally._

"Sorry, I'm here," a female voice says.

Then I notice something off. It's not Kunogi, is it? It's someone else. And sure enough a pretty auburn haired girl with emerald eyes entered the room. "Himawari-chan was getting ready to go home," she said looking up and I felt a smile creep on when her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. "Syaoran-kun! I-I didn't expect to see you," she stuttered with a smile. I could not contain my smile when I saw my brother turn a deep shade of red.

_Ah._

_That's why he was nervous about coming here~_

I feel a smirk appear on my face, and I quickly shoo it away into a bright grin and drop the stack in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-san," I greet putting the papers on the counter, ready to leave and get them out of my hands. "Oh Syaoron, good evening," she says in surprise. Wow, these two really _don't_ notice anything when they are together. I have been forgotten. How sad. "Good evening Sakura-chan," I reply with a smile. "We came to drop these papers off. I trust we can leave them to you?"

"Yes, that'll be fine, thank you," she says with a bright smile, making my brother turn a lovely shade of red. "Thank you Sakura, well since we're here, Sakura, why don't you let Syaoran here help you with sorting," I say as he looks at me with an indignant expression. Her smile only brightens at the mention of Syaoran. "Sure! If Syaoran doesn't mind!" she says brightly looking at him hopefully, with a small blush on her cheeks. My brother is at a loss for words.

_Really, these two…_, A small smile graced my face as my brother stutters out with a 'sure' and they care the stacks to the back.

"Are you staying too Syaoron?" Sakura asks popping back. I give an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I would if I could but I have something I need to take care of." _Besides you two are so busy being cute and staring at each other to notice me._

"Oh. Okay, see you later," she says with a cute wave, going back to the back of the office. I leave.

Operation Matching Making Cute Brother with his Cute Crush: Success.

Geez those two are so oblivious yet so adorable at the same time. Everything they think is written across their faces.

I continue to walk out of the school. It's still pretty cloudy. There are just so many annoying puddles everywhere. I grab my umbrella, then look at my brother's locker. Does he have one…?

I look into his locker (I know his combination. It's painfully easy to memorize) and notice he doesn't. I sigh. That brother of mine really does not prepare for anything. I put my umbrella in his locker and close it shut. I close my locker as well then prepare to walk out. I hope it doesn't rain.

I look at the ugly puddles distastefully. They have committed a grave sin against me: they are getting my sneakers wet. I sigh again. Okay I am a little lonely, not walking with my brother home but it's okay! Syaoron! Don't be so depressed!

I sigh for the fourth time. Looks like the weather is reflecting my mood. I feel something cold press against my skin. It's drizzling. I run to the nearest cover. A bus stop.

"Should I wait it out…or…? I mean it's not like a little rain is going to kill me?" I say aloud. A chill passed though my spine and I felt myself sit down on the bench. It was like my body was automatically responding to my question. I look down at the water slipping down my hand. For some reason, I felt it burn for an instant. "What was…," I give a look of exasperation and relax, evening my breathing and closing my eyes. My mind is calm in my dreamscape and soon it begins to wander. I felt something in my mindscape linger. It was just floating around, it was vague. I felt curiosity peak my mind, questions filled up: What was it? I wanted to know. So I let it continue to form in my mind to explore. Like a memory or a dream it lingered in my mind before taking over.

Images of blood and arrows filled my brain, a broken leg…there was something impaled through it…a branch...? No…a rock? There was water in a deep hole and it quickly dried up. There were shouts and arguments. I aimed to strike down my sword on a boy that mirrored me with a single blue eye. He was the one I had been watching. I aim to stab him through the heart. Cut hands curled into small fists pounded against the walls. I look up at her unable to see her face clearly, it was a female voice, I just knew. I hesitate to stab the doppelganger below me and then feel pain explode on my leg. Everything goes black and I am surrounded by darkness. A voice called out to me. She was calling. I was reaching for her hand in panic something was wrong. I don't know what it is but I have to take that hand.

"…," her lips moved but no sound came out.

I freeze and gasp in shock. That was way too vivid for a dream. And that has never happened so vividly, especially in a daydream.

"There it goes again…," I think to myself.

There it was again. The thing I have forgotten.

It was very strange. I look at the rain lost in thought.

I used to think it was a spirit haunting me but then shook the notion aside, it sounded kind of ridiculous even though my guardian doesn't seem to think so. To me however it seemed too peculiar, and it didn't feel to me that it was a spirit. I have always been known to trust my instincts and it seemed to me there was something about this dream that was important relating me, I somehow knew that they were all fragments of the same dream. Normally I forget them right after they happen, and they rarely happen at all but lately they have been happening more frequently and I have been remembering them and they have been appearing more clearly. I can remember details and it gave me this foreboding feeling that something was about to happen. I give a small chuckle looking down to the ground. "Is it telling me how I'm going to die or something?" I joke to myself.

It continues to pour down, and I see a figure run in the rain straight for me. Her clothes were wet, she didn't bring her umbrella. She ran for the cover of the bus stop then froze in surprise when she saw my face. It looks like she didn't expect to see anyone there. I was in the same boat, I didn't expect to see anyone as stupid as me come running home in the rain. "Who…?" she seemed to say, her voice trailing off. We both just seemed to observe each other, kinda relieved we weren't the only ones crazy I guess? There was this wave of peace that filled me. As lovely as this moment was, I should probably tell her to get out of the rain. If she wasn't already sick she would only get worse by the downpour. But as I opened my mouth ironically she slowly took a step forward…and fell dramatically flat on her face. "Hey…," I say awkwardly and slightly worried. I saw the fall coming and tried to stop her but it was too late. I take her hand to pull her up and almost dropped her when I got a better look at her face. She had emerald eyes and short auburn hair. This girl looks like Sakura. She stared up at me curiously, as did I. It was almost like she was staring into my soul. I got this strange wave of nostalgia. "Who are you?" she asked. I took a moment to process her question, stuck in a daze. It seemed we were both were, since I didn't answer there was silence. Then the rain fell harsher rain and a car drove by splashing us with mud, snapping us out of our spell. Great, I'm soaked and covered in mud. I shivered as did she. I hurry and help her up trying to get us out of the rain. "Are you hurt? If you keep standing there you're going to get soaked." I say helping her to the bench. She didn't smile, she looked like she was still processing the fact that she had indeed been splashed. It took a few seconds before looked at me before simply saying "I'm already soaked anyway…it's alright, I like the rain." She says turning back to stare at it like she was seeing something else entirely. She looked lost in thought and didn't seemed concerned that she was covered in water and mud. "You're weird." I say decidedly and try to dry out my hair. She stays silent still looking at the rain. "And you missed my point. Even if you like the rain, you shouldn't stand in it. You'll get sick," I say despite the fact I did the exact same thing haha… I cover her head with my blazer that was the only thing I had dry. "Especially if you stay like that. Aren't you the least bit worried?" She blinked then looked at me curiously before pressing the blazer closer to herself. "Your blazer will get wet…," she pointed out. I shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it." She stared at me. "…and dirty," she added helpfully reminding me that she was covered in mud. "Don't make me change my mind," I say loudly. She gave me a small smile. "Thank you." I nodded and looked back at the rain.

We stood in silence. Moments later she began talking again. "I got caught up with a friend and forgot my umbrella at home, before I knew it, it had already begun to rain." She paused before tearing her eyes from the rain and looking back at me again. "Aren't you cold?"

"No." She looked unconvinced but then slowly looked back at the rain. A minute or so later, I sneezed. She turned to me with a small smile on her face. I resist the urge to scowl and settle for a frown ignoring her. "I thought you weren't cold," she said handing it back to me. "Shut up," I say with a light tone, so she'll she that I'm joking. I turn to her with a deadpan expression as she hands me the blazer. "Wear it a bit longer. It's already wet anyway, use it until the bus gets here at least…," I frown looking at the rain impatiently. She stared at me again with those shining emerald eyes. "Something tells me…you don't like the rain." I nod. "I don't care for it." I say bluntly. "It gives me headaches and is cold and dreary." She nods understandingly. "I get like that sometimes too." She looks at my uniform. "'Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen?' You go to Shiritsu Horitsuba Academy? Did you just get out?" she asked. I nod. "Yeah. What about you? You're not wearing a uniform." She gives a small smile. "I go to a private academy not far from here, but my cousin and brother pulled some strings so I could help her with her work for awhile, so I'm on temporary leave. The school I go to is called Tomeoda Academy. The route to her house is closed off so I went a different route and ended up here." She sneezed. I look at her with a serious expression, that was actually the expression I wore when I was worried. "You're going to catch a cold." She had a runny nose and her cheeks were warm. I took out a tissue. "Here." "Thanks," she said weakly, blowing her nose. "I'll be fine," she said. I quickly whirled around. Just as she said that…

"AHHH!" she squealed, I moved in front of her.

… the bus got here effectively splashing both us again despite my efforts…we were both soaked again.

"I thought we were done with the rain." I commented quietly, this was the worst luck I have ever gotten. "We're soaked again." She sniffs. I really should have brought that umbrella. Why did you have to forget yours Syaoran? I curse in my mind. Why did I have to be such a good brother? Maybe next time I'll let him get stuck in the rain for being an idiot. But then I'd feel guilty for Sakura. What if she didn't bring her umbrella? For all I know they had to share. Share~…I'll have to ask Syaoran about that later. Speaking of Sakura…

I look over to the girl beside me. She really does look just like her.

_Just like Sakura…_

She getting sick, I think to myself noticing her runny nose as she steps into the bus. When she chooses her seat and after I pay my fare I sit next to her. "Tomorrow we'll both catch colds," I sigh. She seemed indifferent about it but then looked over to me worriedly. "Be sure to take lots of cold medicine." "I will," I say with a small smile. "Take care of yourself too." She gives me a light smile. The bus slows, and my stop is here and I get off the bus. "Maybe I'll see you around?" I ask. She smiles. "Maybe." I step off the bus.

...

**What do you guys think? **

**Please review^^**


End file.
